Love Is Blind
by Katly
Summary: Love..what is love? Love is blind..it's a strong feeling, only god can design it. Hate..what is hatred? love and hate are a kind of same..the difference is the one you love is in your heart and the one you hate is in your mind. This is a kevi fic..So R & R :) Characters: [ Kavin, Purvi], OC (Tanya).
1. Prologue

**_A/N- _**_Hey folks! How many of you watched Sunday's epi? Kavin, Dushu and Purvi ka dance! Hey bhagwan mein mari jawan :**! Aur mera dushu kamal da lag raha tha! So ya this is a KeVi fic :) as I wrote an os which was really sad :( atchually Mujhe ye idea Sunday ki epi se mila ;) but guys mein churaya nahin hai bus Shreya ki engagement se shuru hoga ;)_

**So ma beautiful frnds read and enjoy and do tell how was it :)**

_**Note- **In this fic Kavin has a girlfriend named Tanya, you can imagine the girl up in the collage.  
><em>

**. . .**

**...Love Is Blind...**

**. . .**

**...Prologue...**

**. . .**

**_At Sidharth's house-_**

In a room there are three people two boys and one girl, guy1 is standing thinking something, girl sitting on the bed who's situation is the same, guy2 looking at both of them.

**Guy1- "**Yar how will we manage? Hum teeno ne in saath practice ki thi aur Daya sir KO bhi Sachin ko lekar jaNa tha ise Ke jate!"

**Guy2- "**Agar mein chala jata Toh Tanya...

But was cut by the girl.

**Girl- "**Are Tanya koi chhoti munni bachi hai jo woh aapke bina Nahin reh sakti!"

**Guy1**** (Kavin)-** "Purvi...

**Guy2 ****(Dushyant)-** "Are Yar Kavin sahi Toh keh rahi hai Purvi, agar tu Sachin ki jaga chala jata Toh Kya hota, Han?"

**Purvi- "**Ab aapko humare saath dance karna hoga!"

**Kavin- "**Are why can't you both manage? Han?"

**Purvi- "**No! We can't!"

**Kavin- "**Purvi! Tumhara problem kya hai? Han? Tanya se har waqt jealous Kyun hoti rehti ho?"

**Purvi- **"huh! Usse jale mere dushman!"

Dushyant came in between them.

**Dushyant- **"Kavin Purvi tum dono bas bhi karo aur Kavin Yeh Tanya Kahan se bich mein agayi? Kavin Yar please dance kar le please** "puppy eyes"**

**Kavin- **"Dekh Dushyant tu Yeh chehra mat bana..tere upar bilkul bhi suit nahin karta. Aur mein dance karunga.

Purvi screamed in happiness and jumped like a 2 year old kid.

**Purvi- **"ty! ty! ty sir!"

**Kavin-** "Achha ab bas Bohot ho Gaya...ab chale in..."

_**In the hall-**_

**Man1- **"Are Yar kahin yeh Sidharth apni khud ki sagai se dar kar bhag Toh nahin gaya.."

**Man2- **"mujhe Toh neend a rahi hai..."

Man1- Humein bhi...Chalo chalein..."

But suddenly music starts and purvi push both the men a side and walks in.

**Radha on the dance floor  
>Radha likes to party<br>Radha likes to move that sexy radha body  
>Radha on the dance floor<br>Radha likes to party  
>Radha likes to move that sexy radha body<br>**

**Purvi dances and both Kavin and Dushyant look at her.**

**Panghat pe aake saiyyan, marode baiyaan  
>And everybody blames it on radha<br>Chhede hai humka daiyaan, bairi kanhaiya  
>And everybody blames it on radha<br>Hoga woh lakhon dil ka chor  
>Humka toh laage woh hua hai aise baawla jo kehta jaaye<br>**

**First she moves towards Dushyant and then Kavin and then dances in the middle.**

**O radha teri chunri  
>O radha tera challa<br>O radha teri natkhat nazariya  
>O radha tera jhumka<br>O radha tera thumka  
>O peeche peeche saari nagariya<br>O radha teri chunri  
>O radha tera challa<br>O radha teri natkhat nazariya  
>O radha tera jhumka<br>O radha tera thumka  
>O peeche peeche saari nagariya<br>**

**Then all three of them dance and they continue dancing.**

At last the case is solved and sidharth is back and the engagement finishes and all are going back too their house. Kavin, Purvi and Tanya are left.

.../\...

_**Outside-**_

_"Kavu chalein Tum mujhe drop kardo ge na" said Tanya._

_"Tum Toh apni gari mein ayi thi na Toh gari yahin Chhor do gi?" said kavin._

_"are kavu har koi meri tarha ***while looking at purvi, who was busy with her car, in a teasing tone*** lucky thorina hota hai ke tum jaisa handsome aur pyar karne wala bf mila hai.." Said Tanya._

_Purvi came over there._

_"Wo kya haina Tanya mein soch samaj kar Faisla karti Hun..Kavin sir ki tarha thori na.." Said Purvi._

_Tanya was speechless._

_"Kavu Chalo hum chalte hain.."_

_"are do minute..Purvi tumhari gari.."_

_"Han..but mein chali jaungi.."_

_"ao mein tumhe Chhor deta Hun.."_

_"are kavu tum isse kaise Chhor sakte ho..mein bhi tumhare saath Hun.."_

_"koi Baat nahin mein tum dono ko saath Chhor dunga aur Waise Purvi ka ghar mere Ghar se Pehle hi ata hai.."_

_Tanya had to agree and they went..Kavin was driving, Tanya was on the passenger seat and Purvi at the back side..after sometimes they reach Tanya's house..and dropped her._

.../\...

**Kavin- "**Purvi..kya mein tumhara driver hun?"

**Purvi- **"Hain toh nahin..lekin agar aap samajna chahte ho toh samajlo.."

Kavin knew that Purvi will never listen to him as she's ACP, Abhijeet and Daya's ladli..so he went out side and pulled Purvi outside..and made her sat on the passenger seat..

**Purvi- "**Oh! Toh aap mujhe yahan passenger seat par bathne ko keh rahe the..toh pehle bolna tha na.."

Kavin shook his head in disbeleif and just concentrated on his driving.

**Purvi- **"waise sir apne Tanya mein kya dekha.."

**Kavin- **"what do you mean by kya dekha?"

**Purvi- **"i mean ke aap usse pyar kaise kar sakte ho..she's not good for you.."

Purvi is always teasing kavin about something or the other.

**Kavin- "**oh really! toh tell me who's good for me.."

**Purvi- **"koi bhi..but not tanya.."

**Kavin- **"purvi tumhara ghar.."

**Purvi (in Tanya's voice)- **"bye kavu.."

**Kavin- **"purvi.."

**Purvi- **"waise aapki tanya ne toh puchha nahin magar mein puchh rahi hun kya aap andar ayein ge?"

**Kavin- **"ok.."

Kavin parked the car and both of them went inside.

.../\...

_"nice house.."_

_"kya?"_

_Kavin was shocked like did he say something wrong or she heard something wrong.._

_"kya hua..meine kuch galat keh diya?"_

_"wo meine kabhi socha nahin tha ke kisi ki tarif karega.."_

_Kavin shook his head in disbeleif but he cant even say anything too her cuz she's the barbie doll.._

_"rukiye mein coffee lati hun.."_

_She broght the coffe after a while and Kavin went to his house and Purvi went to sleep._

**. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . .**

_**A/N- **Soooo..how was it? I knw a boring and short or you can call it a filler but abhi toh shuruwaat hai..age age dekho hota hai kya ;) _

**_And guyz review karna mat bhoolna plzzzz...apke reviews parh kar i get the enerdy too write more :) plzz review.._**

_I'll only continue if the reviews cross 20 so plzzz and for a reminder i'm Anushka and i'll post the chapters of secret and ofy soon :)_

**_Till then bye, tc_**

**_Love,_**

**_Anushka_**


	2. Unknown Feelings

_**A/N- **__Hey folks! How ru all? Well here u go chap 2 of LIB :)_

**_I wanted to ask something..why don't u ppl review..are ma stries worth reviewing? Plzzzzzzzzzzz do tell :) if not then i should stop :)_**

_And lastly hope ya all enjoy it :)_

**_And ya thank u for ur lovely and sweet reviews :) love ya all :*_**

._ . ._

**LIB**

**. . .**

**Chapter 1**

**. . .**

**Unknown Feelings**

**. . .**

_**In the morning at Purvi's residence-**_

She rubbed her yes..cuddling her teddy..she really didn't want to get out of bed but she had to has her alarm wont let her rest in peace..finally she woke up..she wanted to throw that but she controlled and got ready as it was Shreya's sangeet function at night so she went to get ready..she came out wearing a plain skin tone salwar kameez..she goes infront of the mirror and talks too her self while brushing her hair..

"are yaar aunty ji ko itni jaldi kya thi..eik toh kal ke function se itni thaki hui hun..aur upar se wo dance..oh god! Plz mujhe bacha lo! Aur uss Tanya ka chehra bhi phirse dekhna pare ga! Uff! Aur koi nahin mili thi kavin sir ko.."

Meanwhile she gets ready and sets off towards the mansion..

.../\...

_**In the mansion-**_

All are busy in the preparations..the whole team is there except Salukhe sir and ACP sir and Purvi enters..SM greets her..

**SM- **"beta itni der kahan laga di.."

**Purvi- **"wo aunty ji ankh nahin khuli.."

**SM- **"Purvi..tu hamesha mujhe aunty, aunty kyun bolti rehti hai..han? Kya mein teri maa jesi nahin hun?"

**Purvi- **"are nahin aunt..i mean maa..wo meri koi maa nahin hain..sirf papa (ACP sir) hain aur mere bhai (Abhijeet, Daya and Nakul) hain wo bhi itne salon baad mile hain.."

**SM- **"aaj ke baad yeh mat kehna ke tumhari koi maa nahin hain..mein hun na.."

Purvi smiles and nods..

**Purvi- **"waise aun..I mean maa..Shree..I mean Shreya kahan hai?"

**SM- **"Tarika aur Shreya dono hi upar hain tera hi intizar kar rahin thi.."

She smiles and goes upstairs..

.../\...

_**In Shreya's room-**_

Tarika was sitting on the bed sadly and didn't notice Purvi..

**Purvi- **"Taru!"

**Tarika- **"Pari!"

She got up and hugged her..

**Tarika- **"tu kab ayi?"

**Purvi- **"tabhi jab tu dadu ke khayalon mein ghum thi.."

**Tarika- **"are nahin yar..mein toh Shree ke bare mein soch rahi thi.."

**Purvi- **"kyun kya hua Shree ko?"

**Tarika- **"are nahin..wo Siddharth se shaadi..

**Purvi- **"Taru wo fasla Shree ne apni marzi se kiya..kisi ne use force nahin kiya..infact wo ab khush haina..humein bhi uske liye khush hona chahiye.."

Tarika is convinced with Purvi..

**Purvi- **"waise hain kahan dulhania?"

Before Tarika could answer..Shreya came out of the washroom..wearing a yellow saree..Purvi went and hugged her..

**Purvi- **"are shree..tu abhi se taiyar ho gayi.."

**Shreya- "**Pari..wo try kar ke dekh rahi thi.."

**Tarika- **"achha chalo tab tak mein aur pari neeche se ate hain..chal pari.."

Both of them went..and Shreya started to cry..

"Daya sir..mein shaadi toh Siddharth se kar rahi hun par zuban par sirf ek hi nam hai..aur..aur wo hai sirf Daya..aaj men Siddharth kie nam ki mehndi lagane ja rahi hun.."

And again she starts to cry..

.../\...

_**Meanwhile in the hall-**_

Purvi is walking along the corridor alone..talking to someone on the phone..without luking here and there..and oops! She bumps into someone..and it's none other than Kavin..and they both fall down..Purvi on top and Kavin at the bottom..Kavin's hands are on Purvi's waist and Purvi is holding his jacket tightly while closing her eyes..

**Pal, do pal, ki hi kyun hai zindagi  
>Iss, pyar, ko hai sadiyaan kaafi nahi<br>Toh khuda se maang lun  
>Mohalat main ik nayi<br>Rehna hai bas yahaan  
>Ab door tujhse jaana nahi<br>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<strong>

Purvi slowly opens her eyes and..they both are lost but soon both realize the situation and got up..

"i'm sorry sir.."

"it's okay..but next time dekh kar chalna.."

Purvi nodded silently..and looked at him while he was going..she smiled lightly..

"hey bhagwan! Yeh mujhe kya ho raha hai..pehli bar Kavin sir ko dekh kar kuch ajeeb sa laga.."

Meanwhile Tarika comes over there..

"Pari..chal bohot see tayariyan karni hain.."

"han chal.."

They both went.

.../\...

_**At night in the function-**_

Some girls were also sitting applying henna on their hands..while sachin played the music and asks Divyana to dance..soon Purvi enters wearing a beautiful white dress and..all the boys were wearing dhoti, karta..soon everyone started to dance..Kavin-Tanya, Vineet-Purvi, AbhiRika, Ishyant, Siddharth-Shreya Daya-With someone and so on..

**Pal, do pal, ki hi kyun hai zindagi  
>Iss, pyar, ko hai sadiyaan kaafi nahi<br>Toh khuda se maang lun  
>Mohalat main ik nayi<br>Rehna hai bas yahaan  
>Ab door tujhse jaana nahi<br>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<strong>

Then the partners were exchanged so Purvi landed to Nakul..Tarika to Daya..Tanya to vineet and so on..

**Teri muskurahatein hain taaqat meri  
>Mujhko inhi se ummeed mili<br>Chaahe kare koi sitam ye jahaan  
>Inme hi hai sadaa hifaazat meri<br>Zindagani badi khoobsurat hui  
>Jannat ab aur kya hogi kahin<br>Jo tu mera Humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera Humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard hai  
>Jo tu mera Humdard hai<strong>

Then again the partners were exchanged..and this time purvi landed to Kavin..Tarika again too Abhijeet, Shreya to Daya..Ishita to Dushyant..Divyana to Sachin..and so on..

**Teri dhadkano se hai zindagi meri  
>Khwahishein teri ab duaaein meri<br>Kitna anokha bandhan hai ye  
>Teri meri jaan jo ek hui<br>Lotunga yahaan tere paas main haan  
>Waada hai mera mar bhi jaaun kahin<br>Jo tu mera humdard hai  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<br>Suhaana har dard **hai**  
>Jo tu mera humdard hai<strong>

Again the partners were exchanged but DaReya and KEVI were so much lost in each other..that they didn't even realize that the partners were exchanged once again..they continued dancing..

**hmmm.. humdard hai  
>hmmm.. humdard hai<br>hmmm.. humdard hai  
>hmmm.. humdard hai<strong>

Even the song finished but both kevi and dareya didn't realize..they came to the present world when everyone clapped..then Tarika called both Purvi and Shreya..to apply henna..they both went.

So it was a good day and it ended.

. . . . . . . . . ./\. . . . . . . . . .

_**A/N- **How was it? Do tell ha..and ofy next week as I'm not feeling too well :(_

_**And ya Guyz..plzzzz review..they really mean a lot..silent readers plž..I atleast need 60 reviews ta continue..**_

_Till then bye, tc_

_Love _

_Katly_


End file.
